


Trust Fund Douche Canoe

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is a dick, M/M, mj is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt, Starker ;) Flash is being annoying as usual, but notices that Peter attention's is all on his Phone (cause some kinky message, like 1 or 61), so he tries to take a look on it. It can have smut or not, as you like more





	Trust Fund Douche Canoe

_1- “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”_

_61- “Say it.”_

~~~~~~

Flash has been talking about how amazing Spider-Man is for three fucking hours. Normally Peter wouldn’t mind. But he’s hot, pissy, and he misses Tony.

Peter has been texting Tony non-stop, giggling at his phone occasionally.

‘Oh? Would you now? But what if I _want_ to be your bad boy?’

“Penis! What the hell is so important on your phone that you’re being so rude?”

MJ rolls her eyes and mutters something about hypocrisy, but Peter looks at Flash. “Just texting.”

Flash huffs. “Who do you have to text, Penis? Your Aunt?” He taunts.

Peter rolls his eyes and looks at his phone.

‘You wanna be daddy’s bad boy tonight? I dunno, what have you done to deserve being punished?’

Peter smirks at his phone. ‘I’m flirting with Flash.’ He sends. Tony will know he’s lying, just trying to rile him up. Peter hates Flash. So much. He would never flirt with him.

Flash huffs and goes over. “What’s so important?! Pay attention to me, Parker!”

Peter sighs and looks at his phone. ‘Don’t make me take you home and punish you.’ He blushes pink and smiles dopily.

‘What if I want Flash instead? What if I want him to steal your baby boy and use me until I cry?’

“Say it! Say what’s so important!”

Peter huffs and looks up. “I’m texting my boyfriend, Alright? Will you leave me alone?”

‘Oh baby, you shouldn’t have said that. You’re in big trouble now.’

“You have a boyfriend?” Flash asks. “That’s gay…”

Peter rolls his eyes so hard it hurts. “Yeah, that’s kinda the point, Flash.” He trns his attention back to his phone. ‘Oh yeah daddy? What if I don’t come home? What if I go home with Flash?’

Flash is glaring at Peter. “I always knew you were a faggot.”

MJ goes over and punches Flash in the jaw. “Leave him alone, you trust fund douche canoe.”

Peter and Ned burst out laughing, and Flash blushes red and holds his jaw, sulking away.

Peter smiles at his phone. ‘I’m coming home. Flash called me a faggot and MJ punched him. I really want my daddy to take care of me now. Love you ❤️’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
